TyrantKabuterimon
TyrantKabuterimon= TyrantKabuterimon is the "King of Bugs" which governs all Insect Digimon. Its stronghold, the "Under Forest", exists deep underneath the darkest forest, and it is said that it only moves at night. It is able to manipulate every Insect Digimon at will, so it almost never fights in person. Due to the high density Chrome Digizoid which compose its shell, it is thought to be impossible for ordinary Digimon to even scratch it. |-|HerculesKabuterimon X= This Insect Kaiser has improved its offense and durability through X-Evolution! |-|HerculesKabuterimon= An Ultimate Insect Digimon that evolved with the data of Kabuterimon- and Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It has a gigantic horn and scissors, and it can be said that its form perfectly compensates for the weaknesses of those two types of Digimon, which had opposing natures. Its body shines gold, and it has regained and strengthened the flying ability which Atlur Kabuterimon had lost, so it rushes about the Digital World at supersonic speed. Having now accomplished this Ultimate evolution, there are probably few beings who can rival Herakle Kabuterimon. |-|MegaKabuterimon (Red)= An evolution of Kabuterimon that was discovered within the tropical region of the Net Area. It is almost 1.5 times Kabuterimon's size, and is quite large among Insect Digimon. It is the same species as the blue Atlur Kabuterimon, and similarly the strength of its horn, which is its main weapon, has soared, but this type of Atlur Kabuterimon seems to have surpassed it in flight ability. Also, muscular tissues have appeared on the base of its forelimbs, so its grappling ability has also improved. Its behavior, with the exception of its survival instincts, has been observed to consist of protecting the weak, and there are even times when its behavior has appeared knight-like. |-|MegaKabuterimon (Blue)= An evolution of Kabuterimon that was discovered within the tropical region of the Net Area. It is almost 1.5 times Kabuterimon's size, and is quite large among Insect Digimon. While its flight abilities have regressed to a certain extent, the strength of its horn, which is its main weapon, has soared. Also, muscular tissues have appeared on the base of its forelimbs, so its grappling ability has also improved. Its behavior, with the exception of its survival instincts, has been observed to consist of protecting the weak, and there are even times when its behavior has appeared knight-like. |-|Kabuterimon= A fairly unique Insect Digimon, even among newly discovered Digimon. The details of how it evolved into an insect Type are unclear, but it has both ant-like power and the flawless defensive ability possessed by a beetle. Its personality is the epitome of an insect's, and because it only possesses the instincts for survival, it has no intelligence or anything similar. It swoops down on hostile Virus Digimon without mercy. Its head has been metallized, and boasts the defense of an iron wall. |-|Tentomon= The original type of Insect Digimon who, although it has a hard shell, still has low aggression. It has one hard claw on each of its fore-legs, and four on each of its middle- and hind-legs, and in particular, the middle-legs are able to skillfully grasp objects just like a human hand. Although the other Insects at its evolution level only possess fighting spirit, it still retains its naturally friendly sentiments, and displays its carefree way of life by doing things like sniffing the scent of flowers and napping in the shade of a tree. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 7-A | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | At least 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Tentomon | Kabuterimon | MegaKabuterimon/AtlurKabuterimon (Red and Blue | HerculesKabuterimon/HerakleKabuterimon | HerculesKabuterimon X | TyrantKabuterimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Vaccine Attribute Insect Digimon | Champion level Vaccine Attribute Insect Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Insect Digimon | Mega level Vaccine Attribute Insect Digimon | Mega level Virus Attribute Insect Digimon Powers and Abilities: Tentomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement. |-|Kabuterimon=All previous abilities amplified, Statistics Amplification, Silk Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation. |-|MegaKabuterimon=All previous abilities amplified, Statistics Reduction, Can pierce through opponent defenses, Power Nullification, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation. |-|HerculesKabuterimon=All previous abilities, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Evolution Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa via Character Reversal, Can prevent transformations, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Akuma no Nage Kiss, Resistance to Transmutation and Existence Erasure. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities amplified, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|TyrantKabuterimon=All previous abilities amplified, Can summon insect Digimon to fight for it, Explosion Manipulation, Can raze with meteors. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Equal to other Rookie level Digimon such as Guilmon) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Island level (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as Seadramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon who should be far superior to Wendigomon) | Galaxy level (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon. Should be far superior to Adventure Ultimate level Digimon and Vademon) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to base) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to HerculesKabuterimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Dorumon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Equal to other Champion level Digimon such as Wizardmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Should be comparable to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Comparable to Mega level Digimon like WarGreymon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Far superior to base) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Far faster than HerculesKabuterimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain level+ | Island Class (Equal to other Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class (Equal to other Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon) | At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Large Mountain level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Decently High | High | Extremely High Range: Melee Range, A few meters with projectiles | A few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Tentomon has shown to be a highly intelligent digimon and can usually form strategies to overcome tough opponents. While described as mindless, Kabuterimon is in all actuality a very skilled and intelligent fighter who can fight the likes of the Kuwagamon line over and over. The rest of his evolution are equally as talented. Weaknesses: Data Digimon | Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Tentomon *'Super Shocker:' Hurls static electricity that it amplified with its wings. *'Ripping Net:' A jolt of electricity that instantly paralyzes the opponent. Kabuterimon *'Electro Shocker:' Fires an electrical ball at enemies. *'Beetle Horn Attack:' Charges his horn with electricity, and attacks enemies with it. *'Electric Storm:' Charges his body and arms with electricity, then flies around with the electricity attacking nearby opponents. *'Sticky Net:' Shoots a net of webbing to trap the foe. *'Silk Thread:' Shoots a strand of needle-like silk thread. *'Random Roll:' Flips into a ball and hops into the air to whip the opponent with antennae. *'Silk Thread Attack:' Slaps foe with a strand of silk. *'Silk Thread Gather:' Shoots out silk in the shape of a hand to grab objects. *'Worm Tail:' Spins around and scratches foe with pincers on rear. *'Worm Wheel:' Spins into a ball and rams enemy. *'Worm Scratch:' Jumps in the air and spins to attack. *'Worm Hang:' Sticks to a surface, allowing it to scale it, or attaches itself to an enemy to headbutt it repeatedly. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack tha poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. *'Speed Break:' Lowers the opponent's speed by 10%. *'Nature Spirits:' All Plant based attacks gain a 15% boost in power. *'Blue Blaster:' Shoots a stream of blue flame out of its mouth. *'Little Horn:' Rams the horn on its head into the foe. *'Machine Gun Jab:' Continual throws punches at the foe. *'Drill Horn Special:' Jumps into the air and attacks with horn by spinning over a long distance. *'Comet Hammer:' Hits the foe with earth energy. *'Magical Fire:' Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. *'Phantom Fire:' Fires a phantom blue fireball. *'Phantom Hurricane:' Create a large phantom tornado. *'Double Fire:' Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. *'Spiral Wing:' Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. MegaKabuterimon *'Horn Buster:' Stabs the opponent with its gigantic horn. This attack is also depicted as firing a blast of lightning from its gigantic horn in Digimon Adventure, Cyber Sleuth as well as most other interpretations of this attack. *'Wild Scratcher:' Scratches with all four arms. *'Rune Forest:' Blasts the foe(s) with a wide range burst of plant energy. *'Spiking Finish:' Skewers the opponent with its arms, or hits them with a powerful flying kick. This attack pierces through defenses. *'Hell Squeeze:' Uses its horn to absorb the enemy's energy, or summons winds to attack the enemy, or unleashes a flurry of kicks. *'Moon Moon Shooter:' Fires multiple huge needles. *'Moon Shooter:' Fires the spikes on its arms. *'Crescent Leaf:' Strikes the foe with countless crescent-shaped bladed leaves. *'Gale Storm:' Summons a wide range tornado to attack the opponent. *'Wind Claw:' Covers its claws in high pressure air and slashes the opponent. *'Lullaby Bubble:' Spits out a stream of bubbles that can put opponents to sleep. HerculesKabuterimon *'Giga Blaster:' A lightwave explosion that is an enhanced version of "Electro Shocker" which will annihilate anyone it hits. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. HerculesKabuterimon's also lowers the opponent's AP. *'Scissor Arms Ω:' Attacks with its two giant scissor claws that are strong enough to split diamond. This attack pierces through defenses. *'Symphony Crusher:' Destroys the opponent from the inside through super-high frequency oscillations. *'Character Reversal': Turns resistances into weaknesses and vice versa by manipulating the characteristics of the opponent. *'Akuma no Nage Kiss': Blows a kiss at the opponent, either causing them to panic or hurling asteroids at them. This attack also has a chance to turn the foe into an 8-bit sprite while negating their abilities. *'Hold Beam:' Fires a ray from its gun that prevents the enemy from evolving or transforming. *'Amai Toiki:' Breathes out sweet-smelling pollen to confuse enemy. TyrantKabuterimon *'Shine of Bee:' Emits a red-hot explosion from its entire body which is impossible to defend against, and instantly reduces all of its opponents to ash. *'Bee Cyclone:' Summons all of its insect followers to construct an impenetrable wall of bugs. Keys: Tentomon | Kabuterimon File Island | Kabuterimon Folder Continent | MegaKabuterimon/AtlurKabuterimon (Red and Blue) | HerculesKabuterimon/HerakleKabuterimon | HerculesKabuterimon X | TyrantKabuterimon Gallery Tentomon_ex_collectors_card.jpg Tentomon_allstar.jpg Tentomon_art_mini.gif Spr_DS_Tento.png Tentomon_rpg.gif Kabuterimon_collectors_card.jpg Kabuterimon_art_mini.gif Kabuterimon_battle_dst.png Kabuterimon_rpg.gif Atlurkabuterimon_red_ex2_collectors_card.jpg Atlur_kabuterimon_red.gif Atlurkabuterimon_art_mini.gif Atlurkabuterimon_red_allstar (1).jpg AtlurKabuterimon_rpg.gif Atlur Blue.png Atlur_kabuterimon_blue.gif Heraklekabuterimon_ex_collectors.jpg Heraklekabuterimon_art_mini.gif Heraklekabuterimon_dst_battle.png HerakleKabuterimon_rpg.gif Tyrantkabuterimon_collectors_card.jpg TyrantKauterimon Face.png|True Face Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Information Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Heroes Category:Royal Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Invisibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3